Estaré bien
by angelunar
Summary: porque en el momento mas inesperado puedes perder a la persona que amas semi UA oneshot


Hola! Pandicornios salvajes! Cómo están? Les dejo este pequeño fanfic inspirado…inspirado en quien sabe que, solo fue algo que se me ocurrió

Kurono no basuke no me pertenece solo juego con sus personajes para su entretenimiento y el mío

Sin mas el fanfic

…

Kuroko se encontraba haciendo el desayuno cuando los brazos de kagami lo rodearon y pegaron su espalda contras su amplio pecho en un fuerte y cálido abrazo, al fin el frio y vacío de la noche anterior habían desaparecido.

-lo siento- le dijo kagami en susurro contra su oído, mientras lo apretaba aún más contra él- lo lamento tanto…por favor tetsuya perdóname- la voz desesperada y sin vida de kagami fue lo único que hiso falta para que kuroko colapsara, dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se dio la vuelta para besarlo desesperada mente; kagami se estremeció ante la acción del más pequeño pero rápidamente le correspondió.

-kagami-kun, porfavor no volvamos a pelear – le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

La mañana transcurrió tranquilamente, ambos disfrutaron de un tranquilo desayuno, parecía que la discusión de la noche anterior nunca hubiera sucedido, pero kuroko sabía que no era así, la tensión aún se sentía en el ambiente, solo esperando a que alguno de los dos hiciera algo, la mínima cosa como para que la guerra comenzara de nuevo; pero él no lo aria, no se retractaría de lo dicho…quería que kagami dejara su trabajo como bombero, el corazón se le encogía cada vez que veía o escuchaba sobre un incendio, sabía que él estaría ahí y la sola idea de perderlo era aterradora para kuroko, incluso aomine había hablado con él, diciéndole que le daría una mano para que entrara a trabajar como policía, pero el tigre se resistía, no quería dejar su trabajo por razones que que kuroko no entendía, o no quería entender.

Era la cuarta vez que suspiraba y el día apenas estaba comenzado, sus alumnos, a pesar de que solo eran de kínder, inmediatamente se habían dado cuenta que algo estaba mal con el e inmediatamente le preguntaron qué sucedía, a lo cual el respondía con pequeñas sonrisa y un "no dormí bien", lo cual en parte no era mentira, no había logrado conciliar el sueño por la ausencia del tigre en su cama, simplemente era demasiado grande para él solo, y el otra había decidido que era mejor dormir en la sala.

-sensei!- la voz de una de las pequeñas lo saco de sus pensamiento

-que sucede?- le contesto con una pequeña sonrisa

-hay mucho humo saliendo del edificio de alado- le contesto asustada mientras lo jalaba hacia una ventana, este rápidamente alzo la mirada solo para ver como unas enormes llamas consumían el edificio, como no se había dado cuenta antes?, tan distraído estaba?

No pudo evitar sorprenderse, pero si el perdía la calma todo se saldría de control, tenía que sacar a los niños de ahí rápido, los edificios estaban casi pegados y cabía la posibilidad de que el fuego se propagara

-muy bien-llamo la atención de los niños- todos formen una fila!, vamos a salir un momento-

-sensei, está pasando algo malo?- le pregunto un niño, en su voz estaba marcado el temor, rápidamente noto que todos los niños lo observaban esperado una respuesta

-no, no pasa nada, solo…hace un hermoso día y hay que aprovecharlo- no era la mejor excusa pero fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió.

Para cuando salieron había mucha gente cerca, incluso algunos padres, cuanto tiempo había está el fuego y él no lo había notado?

Un fuerte ruido hiso que todos dejaran de prestarle atención al incendio… un camión de bomberos llego rápidamente, y puso todo bajo control, apartaron a las personas y se dispusieron a exterminar el fuego, kuroko los observaba a lo lejos, expectante, a estas alturas todos los padres habían ido ya por sus hijos, su corazón se encogió cuando vio como de uno de los camiones bajaba kagami, sin darse cuanta se acercó al grupo que se había formado alrededor del tigre

-al parecer aún hay personas dentro- hablo uno de los uniformados

\- y que propones? El edificio está muy débil! Puede derrumbarse en cualquier momento!-contesto uno de ellos sumamente alterado

-formaremos un grupo y entraremos!- le respondió el primero con voz autoritaria y sin perder la calma- kgami-san vendrás con nosotros

-cuente conmigo – le respondió el tigre

-kagami-kun- grito kuroko sobre el ruido, este rápidamente se volteo y al ver a kuroko por unos momentos vio alivio en el rostro del más alto

-tetsuya-le dijo cuando estuvo cerca de el- estaba preocupado, cuando me entere que el incendio era alado de la escuela donde trabajas casi pierdo la cabeza- continuo este sin ocultar su alegría y un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro

-no entres- las palabras salieron antes de que el pudiera pensarlo, el rostro el pelirojo se tornó serio ante las palabras del menor

-lo escuchaste?-

-por favor…kagami-kun, no entres ahí- pudo ver sorpresa en la cara del mayor, su voz había sido casi una suplica, sabía que esta siento egoísta, había personas ahí,pero no podía evitarlo, el era la persona más importante en su vida… si lo perdía el..el…

Agacho la cabeza avergonzado de sus palabras

-tetsuya- le hablo tranquilo, pero lo ignoro, siguió sin levantar la mirada-tetsuya- volvió a llamarlo cálidamente, pero siguió sin hacerle caso- estaré bien-

Solo sintió una pequeña palmada en su cabeza, para cuando reacciono solo alcanzo a ver la espalda de kagami mientras entraba al edificio.

Los minutos pasaban, eran tortuosos, veía como poco a poco el grupo con el que kagami había entrado Salía del lugar, pero el pelirrojo aun no lo hacía, esta desesperado, su corazón le dolía, y sentía un nudo en su garganta.

De pronto el tiempo se detuvo, las lágrimas comenzaban a derramarse por sus ojos y un inmenso frio lo invadió, ni el grito de las personas lo hicieron reaccionar, estaba perdido, su cuerpo no tenía vida

El edificio se derrumbó…con kagami dentro de él.

…..

Eso es todo! Que les pareció!? Aplausos? Jitomatasos? Reliews? soy mala? …no se porque me dio por escribir esto pero bueno…..sha saben que las críticas son bien recibidas x'D , perdón mis horrores de ortografía, estoy haciendo lo posible para mejorar :c …..en fin….. Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
